


Under the cover of night

by justAleks



Series: Knight in the dark [1]
Category: Bandom, Guns N' Roses
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lafayette times, Some Swearing, a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: Izzy, as the knight on a rusty steed he sometimes is, driven by a vague feeling decides to take a nightly ride, as it turns out the feeling was right, and his redheaded princess would use some company.





	Under the cover of night

        Izzy wasn’t exactly sure why he felt like biking in the middle of the night, what’s more, he had no idea why he took the route nearest Axl’s house. The only thing pushing him forwards was a vague feeling he was needed there. Desperately needed even. Thank god the summer night was nice and warm but not as hot as the day, because the closer Izzy got to Bailey’s household the faster he was pushing on the pedals.

A tiny voice in his head ushering him to go faster, faster, _faster._

 Just on the verge of being visible from the house’s windows Izzy slowed down and finally stopped, out of the habit installed in him by Axl. He took few deep breaths, the speed with which he was riding here catching up to him and looked around, noting the eerily heavy atmosphere surrounding the house, as if something bad had happened.

 _Shit_.

“Fucking shit, you’re a psychic or something?” A rough, choked up voice coming from his left, almost gave Izzy a heart attack. He squinted his eyes, barley making out a silhouette of his friend hiding in the shadows. Axl’s eyes were shining wetly in the night. Izzy felt his heart hammer against his ribcage, heavy with concern and sudden, sad realization _why_ he was there.

“Or something” Izzy deadpanned, trying to smooth out his own voice. The fact that Axl made his presence clear screamed volumes about how much he needed his friend right now. One wrong move though would send the redhead running away. Izzy didn’t even want to think about Axl alone with his demons right now. “Hop on the bike, princess, we’re going for a ride”. Axl hesitated, his eyes moved to the house and again to Izzy, unsure if he wanted to abandon the safety of shadows.

Izzy said nothing, waiting him out. Finally, Axl gave in and stepped into the light. The saddest thing was, Izzy wasn’t even surprised by the ugly shiner forming on his friend’s face. This, however, did not stop the white-hot anger curling in his gut.

“And where the hell my knight is going to take me?” Axl sat behind him, hugging Izzy tightly, bony arms like vices closing around his midriff.

“Wherever my trusty stud will take us.” Axl hummed in response and pressed undamaged side of his face into Izzy’s nape, hot puffs of breath tickling the soft skin there.

Izzy shuddered and heard Axl snicker quietly.

Rolling his eyes, Izzy stepped onto the pedals and started moving forward. He didn’t have any specific destination in the head, just the idea of moving as far away from this house as possible. He hoped that the rusty bike will live long enough to bring them back. Axl’s hold was becoming less like a dying man’s and more relaxed the farther they were moving so Izzy decided to keep up a steady pace and just enjoy the calm night.

Most of the houses’ windows were black, just a few still having some lights on, tricking the boys into thinking they were the only creatures in the world. Strangely, the thought wasn’t scary at all, it actually brought more peace than anything else. There was hardly anybody who’d rat the boys out to the bastard they were roaming the sleepy town together.

“He’s the worst scumbag on the fucking Earth,” Axl finally broke the silence, his voice barely containing the hatred lined up by hurt.

“He is” Izzy nodded.

“Would love to ditch this town, Izz.” The longing in redhead’s voice made Izzy want to do the same thing. To leave and never look back. To leave and never have to worry his best friend will finally end up being broken by his step-father.

“Lets’s run away then.” Izzy sped up a bit and heard Axl laugh. He wasn’t entirely joking, Izzy was more than positive that the world was willing to give them more than just a fucked up childhoods. Someday, somewhere there were better times awaiting for them. Izzy just hoped they will have enough strength to grab their chances, or that Axl will have enough courage, he already had a half-formed plan for the future.

“Why the bike? Feels like we’re brats again” Axl rested his chin on Izzy’s shoulder, breaking him out of his musings.

“I felt like some silent vehicle was what I needed.” Axl hummed again, looking around them.

“During the night this place isn’t half bad, you can see the stars even.” The redhead looked up but closed his eyes after a moment, resting his face against the nape of the neck of his friend. Izzy’s warm body swaying gently with his every move was all he needed right now to feel safe. Calmness slowly engulfed his body, letting the built-up tension from his row with the bastard finally leave him. A barely contained giggle bubbled from his throat at the sudden thought.

“What’s so funny princess?” Izzy’s voice also held a touch of humor, prompting Axl to laugh freely.

“You really are my fucking knight in shining armor, how the hell did you even know to pick me up?” Izzy shrugged again.

“Heard you crying for me, princess.” Axl punched him in the ribs with enough force the whole bike staggered dangerously. Izzy snorted a laugh. “Just felt the need to take a ride, Axl.” Izzy took a quick glance at the bruised face of his friend. “Felt you needed me” he added softly. Axl looked away. Hiding the bruise and blush under red strands.

They rode in silence, through the dark streets, adorned by stray, light-up windows from time to time. The wind was murmuring between the leaves, some stray dog barking in the distance. Axl again leaned into Izzy’s back and let the gentle swaying lull him into a sleepy trance, just enough that he forgot about his problems, soaking up the world around, its calmness.

“You know,” Izzy broke the silence, both to assure Axl and to wake him up a bit, not wanting the redhead to tumble onto the road. “Whenever you will need me, I will be right beside you if not, scream, call, send smoke signals if I am away and I’ll come.”

“Fucking knight on a rusty steed.” Snorted Axl, but his arm tightened a bit around Izzy.

The easy silence that again fell around them broke suspicious and growing in volume squeaking coming from the bike. Izzy stopped to check if the bike was already falling apart. Axl cackled right behind him. Somehow, Izzy wasn’t mad that their ride was interrupted.

“Time to go home” Izzy checked again if the bike wouldn’t fall apart and turned it around. Axl claimed his previous spot cackling madly.

“Some knight you are. You sure this piece of shit won’t die on us?”

“Stop insulting my piece of shit, and yes I’m sure it’ll drive us back.” Izzy was as far away from being sure, as they were from home. Axl patted bike’s handlebar and almost toppled them over, Izzy swatted at his hand. Bike’s pitiful squeaking stopped them from further jostling.

The world around them was dark and sleepy, warm and endless the only sound being wind’s soft murmurs and groaning of the bike.

Somehow the boys felt safe as ever, puttering along the road, back to the cold, cold reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Few words to finish this:  
> a)There's literally nothing hapenning here and I'm sorry,  
> b)I have no idea what I am doing,  
> c)Of course, the boys do not belong to me and this is a pure pice of fiction.


End file.
